Various farm equipment manufacturers produce and market side dumping wagons including hopper bottom equipped load boxes provided with side discharge chutes. These wagons may be utilized to transport grain and other fluent materials and function to discharge the grain or other fluent material therein from the side of the wagon when the side discharge chute of the wagon is opened. However, humidity conditions and other factors often tend to allow farm grains and other fluent materials to achieve angles of repose greater than the angled inner surfaces of the hopper bottoms of side dumping wagons with the result that the entire load of grain or other fluent material may not be gravity discharged through the discharge chute of the wagon. When this occurs it is necessary for the hopper bottom walls to be vibrated or for a workman to reach down into the interior of the wagon with a tool for dislodging grain or other fluent material clinging to the inner surfaces of the hopper bottom. This, of course, results in wasted time in useful operation of the associated farm equipment as well as lost man hours.